Slay Surgery
Slay Surgery is the thirty-first case of World Edition, as well as the third case to take place in Africa. Plot The GLA came to Kenya to investigate the organ sale black market in Kenya. Agency intel prompted the team to have a look in a safari park where people implicit in organ sale market were last seen. Vasin and the player, however found a surgeon, Himaya Zawati, dissected. The team found Adashe on the crime scene, who also happened to be a friend of Himaya, thus prompting them to flag Adashe as a suspect. With Adashe flagged as a suspect, Junior Netto autopsied the body, revealing that the victim's heart, kidneys and liver was missing and that the victim was anesthetized before he was dissected. After finding a casino where organ sale deals took place and preventing Kneudo Badro from closing the hospital, the team gathered enough evidence to incriminate Tuliza Daliya as the killer. Tuliza claimed that the victim was running a black market of elephant tusks and using the money gained from ivory for himself. Seeing as he killed a number of elephants and endangering them, the elephant enthusiast felt that killing Himaya was the only way to protect elephants. He dissected the victim and took out his organs to symbolize taking tusks from elephants and sold his organs (except liver which was in a bad condition due to alcohol intake) on the black market just like he did with the ivory. Judge Robertson shared the enthusiasm for saving elephants, but felt that reporting to the authorities was better than murder, and sentenced Tuliza to 15 years in prison. As Tuliza sold the organs to the black market, the team talked to him again. Tuliza said that all the dealings happened at the casino. The team investigated the casino, only to find Nasir's notes there. Nasir Tariq told the team that he had managed to identify the black market boss as a certain 'The Doctor'. He told the team that The Doctor had connections with Himaya's hospital. At the hospital, the team found an inscription on a scalpel that came in contact with live cardiac tissue, proving that the scalpel belonged to The Doctor. The Inscription was 'Justice, Peace, Work', which was the official motto of DR Congo, proving that The Doctor went there. The team talked to Kneudo about this, who told the team that it was most likely a worker or an ex-worker at the hospital as there was no break-in at the hospital. After helping Chief Shoko retreive her handbag and meet her boyfriend, Valentine Seymour, who was the great-greatgrandson of the founder of Global Law Agency, Rene Seymour, the team headed for DR Congo. Stats Victim *'Himaya Zawati' (Was murdered by dissection) Murder Weapon *'Enterotome' Killer *'Tuliza Daliya' Suspects Profile *The suspect is knowledgable about surgery *The suspect has toothache Appearance * The suspect has black hair Profile *The suspect is knowledgable about surgery *The suspect eats ugali *The suspect has toothache Profile *The suspect is knowledgable about surgery *The suspect eats ugali *The suspect has toothache Appearance * The suspect has black hair Profile *The suspect eats ugali Profile *The suspect is knowledgable about surgery *The suspect eats ugali *The suspect has toothache Appearance * The suspect has black hair Killer's Profile * The killer is knowledgable about surgery. * The killer eats ugali. * The killer has toothache. * The killer has black hair. * The killer has brown eyes. Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1 * Investigate Safari Park (Clues: Victim's Body, Food Plate; New Suspect: Adashe Chikwava) * Autopsy the Victim's Body (18:00:00; Attribute: The killer is knowledgable about surgery) * Examine Food Plate (Result: Bloodied Mush) * Analyze Bloodied Mush (03:00:00; Attribute: The killer eats Ugali) * Talk to Adashe Chikwava about his presence on the crime scene. (Prerequsiite: Safari Park investigated; New Crime Scene: Hospital) * Investigate Hospital (Clues: Locked Mobile, Torn Paper) * Examine Locked Mobile (Result: Victim's Mobile; New Suspect: Knuede Badro) * Inform Knuede about his colleague's death. (Prerequisite: Mobile unlocked) * Examine Torn Paper (Result: Faded Paper) * Examine Faded Paper (Result: Appreciation Letter; New Suspect: Jaha Tamu) * Talk to Jaha Tamu about the appreciation letter from the victim. (Prerequisite: Appreciation Letter unraveled) * Go to Chapter 2 (1 star) Chapter 2 * Investigate Kivuli Casino (Clues: Prescription Medicine, Locked Box) * Examine Prescription Medicine (Result: Risala's medicine; New Suspect: Risala Inithia) * Talk to Risala Inithia about being treated by the victim. (Prerequisite: Risala's Medicine Unraveled) * Examine Locked Box (Result: Enterotome) * Analyze Enterotome (12:00:00; Attribute: The killer has toothache) * Talk to Adashe Chikwava about his instrument being the murder weapon. (Prerequisite: Enterotome analyzed) * Investigate Safari Van (Clues: Anti-Safari Poster, Ledger) * Examine Anti-Safari Poster (Result: Man) * Examine Man (Result: Tuliza; New Suspect: Tuliza Daliya) * Talk to Tuliza about his poster. (Prerequisite: Tuliza Dalya identified) * Examine Ledger (Result: Financial Details) * Analyze Financial Details (12:00:00) * Talk to Jaha about being indebted to the victim. (Prerequisite: Financial Details analyzed) * Go to Chapter 3 (No stars) Chapter 3 * Investigate Beds (Result: Teddy Bear, Hospital Supplies, Locked Safe) * Examine Teddy Bear (Result: Red Flakes) * Examine Red Flakes (Result: Rose Petals) * Talk to Risala about the teddy bear. (Prerequisite: Rose Petals identified under microscope) * Examine Hospital Supplies (Result: Mobile) * Talk to Tuliza about his allegations that the victim was crooked. (Prerequisite: Mobile found) * Examiner Locked Safe (Result: Financial Documents) * Analyze Financial Documents (09:00:00) * Talk to Keudo Badro about the hospital going in debt. (Prerequisite: Financial Documents analyzed) * Investigate Casino Tables (Result: Casino Box, Chopped Pieces) * Examine Casino Box (Result: Chloroform) * Analyze Chloroform (09:00:00; Attribute: The killer has black hair) * Examine Chopped Pieces (Result: Liver) * Analyze Liver (15:00:00; Attribute: The killer has brown eyes) * Take care of the killer now! * Go to Flesh and Blood (3/5). (No stars) Flesh and Blood (3/5) * Talk to Tuliza about organ market. (Prerequisite: Available from the start) * Investigate Kivuli Casino (Clues: Locked Briefcase) * Examine Locked Briefcase (Result: Research Notes) * Examine Research Notes (Result: Doctor Notes) * Talk to Nasir Tariq about The Doctor. (Prerequisite: Doctor Notes) * Investigate Hospital (Result: Scalpel) * Examine Scalpel (Result: Inscription) * Analyze Insciption (Result: 09:00:00) * Talk to Kneudo Badro about the Doctor's involvement in his hospital. (Prerequiste: Inscription analyzed) * Investigate Safari Park (Prerequisite: Available from the start; Clue: Koyanagi's handbag) * Examine Koyanagi's handbag (Result: Illegible safari tickets) * Analyze Illegible safari tickets (06:00:00) * Meet Valentine Seymour. (Prerequisite: Illegible safari tickets analyzed) * Move on to a new crime! (1 star) Navigation Category:All Fanmade Cases Category:Cases of Go the Globe Category:Africa (Alex)